The Muggleborn Slytherin- Drabbles and Oneshots
by Seadrona101
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and oneshots based off of the fanfiction The Muggleborn Slytherin by bcsbookworm, as she has agreed to let me write these, so I hope you enjoy. UA (Universe Alterations), OC, and possibly slight OOC. You have been warned. I will put this down as complete because the drabbles and oneshots will all be complete when I post them here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I've recently read a Harry Potter fanfiction called The Muggleborn Slytherin, and it was amazing!

bcsbookworm agreed to let me write a few drabbles and oneshots, because she's AWESOME!

The writings in here are not canon, unless bcsbookworm decides to put them in for whatever reason. That said you should really read her fanfiction before this, she is also writing the sequel currently, so go give that a read to if you like.

The characters might be a little OOC so forgive me please.

Also, somewhere in the story I will tell you which story it pertains to, so if you've only read the first one, you can skip the ones about the second.

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

This is about Snape's thoughts after Aria tells him he's been Obliviated.

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

"Pesky girl." Severus muttered to himself as he closed the door, thinking Aria couldn't be more Slytherin for leaving the door open.

He tried to shove the encounter to the back of his mind, so as not to dive into the rabbit hole that presented itself; however, he failed miserably, as it was at the forefront of his mind.

'Dumbledore wouldn't Obliviate me unless absolutely necessary, much less to steal Potter!' Snape thought to himself, trying to convince himself of the "fact".

'And even if he would, why on Merlin's earth would he take him back to an abusive family? Dumbledore may not favor Potter because he's a Slytherin,' Snape begrudgingly admitted to himself, 'but even then, Dumbledore would never put any child through that!

Snape couldn't let himself believe that Dumbledore would do such a thing, though it started making more and more sense.

"Unless he absolutely had to." Snape finally managed to choke out the words that had been silently plaguing him.

'This headache is interfering with my judgement, I must rest' Snape thought as he went off to his bed to get what little sleep he could.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

 _Aria's POV_

I was wondering the library looking for something interesting to read when I remembered I had Hogwarts: A History in my bag. Taking it out I sat down at a table and started reading.

It was rather interesting, and became even more intriguing when I came across a poem, no, a song, called The Sorting Hat (Song). I started reading, becoming more and more in love with the song, because it reminded me why Hogwarts was my second home. The song was very beautiful, but it had no form of written music to guide anyone who wanted to learn it.

 **One thousand years ago this story starts**

 **There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts**

 **Bold Gryffindor from wild moor**

 **Fair Ravenclaw from glen**

 **Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad**

 **Shrewd Slytherin from fen**

 **They had a dream to teach all that they knew**

 **Witches and wizards came far and it grew**

' **Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake**

 **And a thousand years later the magic remains**

 **Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song**

 **Speak in my head tell me where I belong**

 **And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run**

 **Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one**

 **Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong**

 **Those who had courage and knew right from wrong**

 **And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best**

 **So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest**

 **But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans**

 **He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand**

 **The subtleties of magic and so he devised**

 **The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside**

 **Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song**

 **Speak in my head tell me where I belong**

 **And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run**

 **Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one**

 **Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song**

 **Speak in my head tell me where I belong**

 **And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run**

 **Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one**

 **Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one**

I was determined to make a rhythm for this, if it had none written down: ' _I will sing this one day'_ , I told myself. Deciding it would be better to do this in a more private and appropriate place, I went to sit outside in the sun.

I tried for hours before finally finding a good toon, one that matched the words, I also imagined a piano accompaniment. I practiced for a few hours more before going back inside for dinner, humming all the way. I didn't have to worry about being late because they left the food out for longer during Friday nights and the weekends.

I sat with Harry and Ron, deciding to keep my mouth shut about the song, at least until I had it memorized. Dinner went by smoothly, with minimal bullying from Draco and the others, and a visit from Hermione.

After dinner, I finished my weekend homework, then went to bed, still humming the song.

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

The next morning I did my morning routine before going outside again to practice, not wanting anyone around when I was singing.

My luck didn't hold out however as Professor Snape came upon me whilst I was sing, meaning I didn't notice he was there until I finished the song and he sat down beside me.

"Agghh!" I yelp realizing he was there. "Don't scare me like that Professor!" I chastised, which might not be the best course of action, but after that mugging a few weeks ago, I was still a tiny bit jumpy.

He seemed unfazed as he responded, "You're singing the Sorting Hat's Song?" Snape asked me.

"Yes" I answered, "I found it in Hogwarts: A History, and it seemed interesting." I gave a short half explanation.

"It's a nice song, if a tad simple." He responded turning to look out at the grounds. He looked peaceful, blissful even. He spoke again, dragging me out of my musings, "I haven't heard that song in a long time," He breathed out, "You sang it well."

Even when Snape praised someone, it was usually muted, so this small piece of praise had me beaming. " You really think so, Professor?" I asked him

"Indeed."

I was practically bouncing when I asked, "Would you like to stay with me while I practice?"

"I've nothing better to do."

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

Later that night, I was in the common room when I began to quietly sing the song under my breathe. Pansy must have heard me because a few moments later the piped up, "Shut your muggleborn mouth will you, you're making me want to gag!"

"Hey!" Harry and Ron responded, moving to stand in front of me. Ron started going red with anger, "For one, I think she sounded nice; for two, where do you find the nerve to speak to her like that!"

"Enough!" One of the prefects shouted, silencing everyone.

"What was she even singing?" Someone inquired, to which Draco responded, "Some filthy Muggle song, no doubt!" sneering.

"It was a song about hogwarts actually." I stated, watching as people eyed me with curiosity.

"Well let's hear it then!" Someone shouted.

I began singing, watching people's reactions. Ron, Harry and the majority on the Slytherins looked to be enjoying the song, while people like Pansy were sneering and mutter a few choice words. Malfoy's face was a bit flushed, with an unreadable expression on his face, so I had no idea what to make of him.

Once I finished, most everyone clapped. I felt so proud of myself, I had finally sung this song for people like I had planed. It felt nice, fun, to have people appreciate my singing.

Snape and the prefects ordered us to bed soon after, but I caught the small, ghost of a smile Snape had. Needless to say, I went to sleep smiling.

-The Muggleborn Slytherin: Of Monsters and Men-

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update this guys, I've just had a lot going on. I will try to do better. Also I don't anything in this oneshot.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is something I wish I could see in bcsbookworm's new fic, but would be totally fine with it left out.**

 **Aria: What do you mean?**

 **Draco: I believe she is talking about a scene, *mutters* obvious.**

 **Arai: I realized that** _ **Malfoy**_ **, but I was asking what scene was she talking about.**

 **It's a scene that shows how much Draco has grown in such a short time, and it could further your relationship with him.**

 **Aria and Draco: Relationship?!...**

!...!

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I called out.

"Sure?" He responded, sounding confident but puzzled.

He started to follow when I turned, realizing that I wanted to talk elsewhere. After leading him down a few halls, we finally arrive at an empty classroom.

I turn to look at him, and seeing his apprehensive face, I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your help, I appreciate it."

He looked shocked, then masked his face in mock confusion.

"I have no idea what on earth you're talking about." He denied. At that, I smiled a little wider and let out a small scoff.

"I know it was you who wrote that note, and don't deny it." I stated, before going on a short rant. "I know for a fact that Hermione would never damage a book in any way. _Ever_. I know what your handwriting looks like, and you also probably heard about this stuff at home. I get why you'd rather stay anonymous though." After finishing my speech I step forward and hug him, whispering, "So thank you."

"You're clever, I'll admit it," He spoke softly as he gently wrapped his arms around me. "Just this once. Don't get used to it." He spoke, adding his usual sharp and harsh tone, but I could hear the soft fondness in it.

"Never. Don't go getting used to my hugs either." I replied softly, but with a small amount of a Malfoy-like harness.

"Not on your life." Was the response I heard, a little less harsh than his last words.

I knew we would probably never be friends, _or_ that it would take a long time to crack through his shell, but in this moment, I knew he wasn't all bad. Just not all good either. But I can live with not all good, at least until the end of third year.

!...!

 **What do ya think, clever right? In case you didn't realize, I'm talking about the note Harry and Ron find on a petrified Hermione, the one about the basilisk with the word pipes written on it. I got the inspiration for this after watching the video,**

Is Draco Malfoy the Hero of Chamber of Secrets?! - Harry Potter Fan Theory **by Bryan Chambers. Give it a look if you feel up to it.**

 **Until then, adieu.**


End file.
